


Mortal Kombat Time Krisis

by LuckyLuxa



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLuxa/pseuds/LuckyLuxa
Summary: Kotal tells Reptile that he should check on Earthrealm after Shinnok has been defeated





	1. Syzoth's Discovery

Shinnok had been defeated. Cassie Cage had defeated him by her father's powers that had been triggered when he was in danger. Her father had nearly died from D'vorah, who has hanged him up on the top of the Sky Temple so that bugs could tear his flesh away. Shinnok told D'vorah to do that because of his earlier defeat from the actor. Cassie Cage told Kung Jin to help Raiden out of Shinnok's Bone Hand. "Cassie, you can't go up to your father now. Wait for Raiden to heal so that he can take you to the top." "My dad is dying Jin. If I don't save him, Earthrealm will lose one of it's best warriors." Kung Jin thought about what Cassie said and he told her to contact the Special Forces so they could make fly her with a helicopter to the top. Cassie called her mother and told her to bring the helicopter to the Sky Temple, so that she could save her father. Sonya agreed of course because she didn't want Cassie to lose her father. "Thank god you guys could come. Dad is at the top of the Sky Temple, I urge you guys to help Jin and mom can fly the helicopter." Sonya started the helicopter and began to fly up to the top. The top was full of a swarm of bees so they couldn't see anything. Sonya told Kung Jin to tell Raiden that he should tell Fujin to come back for help. "Why do the Cage family need Fujin's help? Cassandra Cage and her father could defeat Shinnok, I'm sure they can take this." "She and her father are in a helicopter. Bees are in front of their way so they can't see anything." "I see. I'll tell Fujin to go up to the top of the temple and help them." Fujin heard what Raiden had to say and he flew up to the top. "Thank god you could come Fujin. Can you help us with these bees?" Fujin use his wind powers to blow away the bees from Johnny Cage. Johnny was also wrapped in a cocoon that would wrap tighter and tighter the more you pulled at it. Fujin used his sword to cut through it. They began puling him out now because the cocoon was destroyed. Unfortunately Johnny's tattoo got damaged during the process, but he told Fujin that he had enough money to re-do the tattoo. "Thank you Fujin. If it wasn't for you, I would have been dinner for The Exterminator." "The Exterminator? Wasn't that the horror movie you made in your early career?" "Correct. Wait a minute, do Gods watch movies?" "No, I just know about it due to "seeing a poster of it in France." Sonya told Johnny to get into the helicopter so they could take him to a hospital. They noticed that the sky began turning into blue again after Shinnok had turned it to red. Jacqui and Takeda were outside the temple, resting after they had fought off the Revenants. Jacqui began to hold Takeda's hand and Takeda went in for the kiss. "That is probably the best I could have gotten after the apocalypse nearly happened." Sonya told them to climb up the ladder from the helicopter. "So, you defeated Shinnok. I knew my training would do something good." "Dad, you brought my bunny to the Special Forces base because you wanted them to know me better, they were more interested in the bunny." "C'mon Cassie, it is a cute bunny." Everyone began to laugh except Kung Jin. Takeda wondered what he was so upset about and then saw that he was looking at his cousin Kung Lao who had been poisoned by Quan Chi's magic. "Listen Jin, we will cure your cousin. With him not serving Quan Chi or Shinnok anymore, we will have an easier time getting him back to be one of Earthrealm's top warriors. I can even use my telepathy to find a quick solution." "Thanks Takeda, I really mean it." The team had arrived at the Special Forces Base. They were lucky that the whole thing hadn't been destroyed or that the power hadn't disappeared. "I'm lucky that the sky isn't red anymore or that it is raining blood anymore." "If Skarlet was here it would be her wet dream." "Who is Skarlet?" "Some chick your mom fought 20 years ago, she nearly killed her if she hadn't teleported away." The team carried Johnny Cage to a hospital bed and Jax helped by giving him food and putting on Johnny's movies. Sonya told the rest of the team to look for other damaged soldiers at the base. "So is this an apology for breaking my jaw?" "Yes Johnny, but if you rub this in my face I'll break your jaw again." Johnny offered him a coffee from Starbucks so that he wouldn't do that. Outworld was in a far worse state. People had begun blaming Kotal Kahn for everything because he didn't aid Outworld during the crisis. "Reptile, Erron, Ermac, can you give me any advice to calm the Outworld citizens down?" "Why don't ask Ferra-Torr?" "They lack wisdom Reptile. Erron, execute them tonight." Erron nodded and looked at them. They were sleeping and if they woke up they wouldn't be fast enough to avoid a bullet. "We can kill them all, and you will not have any more trouble." "That would be a bad idea Ermac. And why do you want them dead, isn't your master from Outworld?" Ermac excused himself and went out for some fresh air. "Erron, you go after Kollector. I am afraid that he might begin his stealing quest now that Outworld citizens are distracted." "He will die faster than I can count to one, you can count on me." Kotal took an apple from his little apple tree and bit a huge chunk from it. "If that is his head, that much should be gone when I see him." Erron Black laughed, he knew what kind of jokes Kotal Kahn used to do. "I'll go outside and check on Ermac, to see if he is ok." Kotal Kahn listened to Reptile and told him that he had a mission for him when he returned. Ermac was at the balcony looking at the sun. He noticed that Reptile wasn't using his invincibility, which he usually does to sneak past Earthrealm guards. "Hello Syzoth." Reptile was shocked that someone actually knew what his real name was. "How do you know about my name Ermac?" "We heard it from the Thunder God Raiden." "That filthy God can't keep a secret." Ermac questioned Reptile why he said that and Reptile told him that years ago, Raiden and Shinnok had a battle in Zaterra that ended in a big explosion, causing all the Saurians except Reptile to become ash. "If you hate Raiden so much, why tell him your real name?" "I did it so that when I eventually meet him again he will remember that I killed him." Ermac told Reptile that even if he is one of Kotal's best warriors, he cannot win against a god. "You doubt me Jerrod, if only you knew true Saurian strength." Ermac froze when he heard the word Jerrod. Reptile seemed to know that his soul was inside Ermac and he told him that the reason he knows that was because he spied on Shao Kahn while he was making him. "Do you know anyone else that is in me?" "When Shao Kahn died, his soul also went inside you. When it happened, you became much stronger and challenged Goro and won." Ermac was shocked by Reptile's words. How could he win against the Mortal Kombat Champion if he had been along for years less? "Shao Kahn was one of the strongest opponents for Earthrealm, he gave you enough health to live for centuries." "So the reason I wanted to kill all the Outworld citizens was because Jerrod wanted revenge?" Reptile nodded and told him that he needs to find someone to help free him so that he could tell his souls what they should do, not the other way around. Kotal Kahn told Reptile to come inside because he wanted to tell him something. "You want me to help the Earthrealmers? I have fought Johnny, Takeda and Jacqui, they won't forgive me." "Worry not Reptile. If you get harmed, don't do anything so they don't see you as a threat." Reptile thought about it and said that if he attacks he would be shot on spot. "You don't have to worry about getting shot, I'll shoot them first." Kotal told Erron that Reptile must be alone because if two comes they will think it's a trick. "What will Ermac do?" Kotal explained that he will be Kotal's bodyguard while he was gone. Back at Earthrealm, Johnny asked Jax if he could help him out of the bed. "You think I'll carry you, forget it Cage." "C'mon, help your pal." Jax decided that he didn't want his friendship to end with Johnny, so he decided to pick him up. "You owe me, Cage." "Ok, you'll get to be in my next movie, villain or hero?" Jax declined the offer, saying that he would rather have him shut up. Sonya told Cassie, Takeda, Kung Jin and Jacqui to get to her as soon as possible. They all ran to her and they asked what it was. "It appears that an Outworlder is headed towards us, get your weapons ready, it might be one of Kotal's lackies." They all went to get their weapons. Sonya saw that the person had a cloak on, thinking it was so they could hide their identity. "Jacqui, scan what is behind that cloak. I want to see what son of a bitch is hiding themselves." The cloaked figure went closer and closer to the base. Kung Jin pulled an arrow and missed the cloaked figure. Jacqui told Sonya that it would take a long time scanning the cloaked figure. Takeda was trying to read it's mind, but the cloaked figure wasn't thinking about anything at the time. Cassie tried shooting at the figure, but it was able to evade the bullets, almost looking like it teleported out of the way. The cloaked figure had arrived at the base. It removed the cloak and there was nothing behind it. Everyone was confused. Johnny Cage thought that it was just a prank pulled by one of the soldiers, but he couldn't see a string. "Show yourself coward!" The cloaked figure revealed themself. "I remember fighting you before, your invisibility gimmicks didn't work against me, nor will it work now." "I understand your mistrust, but please listen to me." "He should listen to you? I kicked the crap out of you after you nearly blinded Takeda." "And I remember you were the first opponent I fought in the tournament. You were easy peasy lemon squeeze." Reptile tried to explain that he didn't want to harm them, but nobody believed him. He slided behind Sonya and jump kicked her in the back. This enraged Johnny so much that he used red magic to try and hit him in his nuts. Thankfully, Reptile's armor could shield him there. Kung Jin shot an arrow at his back, but he could luckily jump away from it I'm time. The arrow hit Jacqui in the shoulder. Takeda got furious, taken his whiplash around Reptile's neck. "When the spikes hit your throat, you will bleed out. Are you sure you want to continue fighting?" Reptile told him that he wasn't here to fight and stabbed him In the knee. Cassie had her gun pointed at Reptile. She was about to pull the trigger until Reptile told her that he was sorry for knocking out her parents. "Ok Reptile, you've earned your chance, speak." "I was sent from Kotal Kahn for one thing, helping you Earthrealmer's after Shinnok's defeat." Jacqui told him that Kotal Kahn tried working with Shinnok and that this may be one of his tricks. Reptile assured that he wasn't working with Shinnok and just wanted to apologise for invading Earthrealm. "Alright, you can help Kung Jin remove the huge rocks. And remember Reptile, you do anything to him and we will finish you." "Yes Blade, I will not harm him." "Good, now go." Kung Jin and Reptile went outside to pick up the boulders. "I used to have a pet lizard when I was younger, his name was Quin." "Quin, i like the sound of that." Kung Jin told Reptile if he could see the glowing thing inside the cave. He answered yes and asked him why he wondered. "We think that their is a big danger In there." "And you want me to go inside?" "Well you are a strong dude and what is the worst thing that could happen?" Reptile entered the cave. Kung Jin told him to shout if he needed help. Reptile continued walking inside the cave. It was lit green but Reptile couldn't figure out why. He saw that there was a cracked wall with the green light shining brightest there. He used his fist to punch the wall so it could break. "What's going on, are you ok?" "I am fine Kung Jin." Reptile saw that it was an eye that was glowing behind the wall. But not just any eye, it was the eye of the Saurian leader Zarriek. Reptile told Kung Jin to come down. He went inside the cave and saw the eye. "Why is there a huge eye here?" "I don't know, but this is very important." "Why is it important, are you sure this isn't just an old prop that Johnny tossed in here." Reptile told Jin that this wasn't a prop because he seemed to remember seeing this once. "I'll get the others you wait here." Kung Jin ran out of the cave and into the base. "Sonya, Johnny, I need you to see this." "You're going to show us another bow trick, we've seen them all by now." "No this is way more important I promise you." The three of them ran out of the base and into the cave. "Wow, that eye is huge." "I know, Cage." Reptile pressed the eye and suddenly a door opened. "I'm not sure that you should go inside, we don't know what's on the other side." Reptile insisted that he should enter it because they need to be at the base. The three went back to the base and Reptile went inside. Inside he saw that there were multiple lizards crawling onto him. He tried kicking them away but more and more showed up. "Get off me before I kill you!" He shouted but it was no use. Suddenly a voice was heard saying "Stop". Reptile looked behind him and saw that there was throne with a Saurian on it. "Queen Zarriek, I can't believe it's you." "Reptile, one of my best warriors. I have missed you so much." Reptile saw that there were more Saurians beside her to protect her. "What are you doing now, still serving that freak Shao Kahn?" Reptile explained that he was working for Kotal Kahn now after Shao Kahn had died. "And who was it that killed Shao Kahn?" "I haven't figured it out yet, but I will find out." Zarriek told him that he should return fighting for Zattera. "I am helping Earthrealm after Shinnok's defeat, Kotal demands it." Zarriek told him that he wouldn't betray his clan for a Kahn. "You choose Reptile, him or me?"


	2. Saurian Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny, Sonya and Kung Jin return to the cave to check on Reptile

Reptile had been thinking about the choice he was about to make. If he chose Kotal Kahn, Zarriek would try to send her followers and his best friends against him. But if he chose Zarriek, Kotal Kahn would put a bounty on his head and get mad over getting betrayed.   
"I don't want to harm you Syzoth, but you have to choose now. Who do you want to join? Your queen or a tyrant?  
"Kotal Kahn is not a tyrant, you would know that if you hadn't been living under a rock your whole life." All the Saurians were in shock. Nobody had ever spoken towards Zarriek before.   
"Go back to Kotal Kahn, Syzoth. You aren't needed anymore." Reptile bowed and went towards the door. He noticed that a guard had his spear up. He told him that he was trying to look for food and just before Reptile was about to open the door, the Saurian stabbed him right in the chest.  
"Show yourself coward! If you think that you can get get away with this, think again!" The Saurian removed the helmet that was now covered in Reptile's acidic.  
"Tiamat. I thought that we were friends, but now you attack me? Has Zarriek promised you anything?"  
"She hasn't promised me anything, Syzoth. I don't kill for treasures, but for sport. You should try it." Reptile began to lose more blood. While he was trying to get away, Tiamat took up a rock and threw it at Reptile.  
"Care to fight Syzoth, we haven't done it for years."  
"I except your challenge Tiamat. I've defeated you before, I'll do it again."  
"I let you win, I won't do that mistake again." Reptile and Tiamat began rushing against each other. Reptile successfully dodged Tiamat's spear and punched him in the back, causing him to drop the spear.  
"Fighting with weapons like a coward?"   
"Hiding with a Kahn is what a coward would do, but I have no time to talk." Tiamat grabbed Reptile's neck and head butted him right on the nose. He began losing more blood and began getting dizzy. Tiamat kicked him right in the stomach so he went down on his knees. Tiamat kneed him right in the chin which caused one of his biggest teeth to fall of.   
"What are you going to do?" Tiamat didn't answer. Instead, he just laughed and took up Reptile's tooth. Reptile, now being on his back, saw Tiamat slowly digging the tooth right into his chest.  
Back at the Special Forces Base, Kung Jin told Johnny and Sonya that they maybe should check on Reptile to see if he is ok or is in trouble.  
"He is fine. Besides, he attacked me and Johnny, why should we care about him?"  
"We need him or Kotal Kahn will think that we killed him. Besides, would your daughter want this to happen?" Sonya hated when Kung Jin began talking about Cassie because he always talked in a snarky way mentioning her. But now she was much calmer. She noticed that Kung Jin mentioned her in a much worrying tone.  
"It seems like you actually care about her, it wasn't like that when you guys were training."  
"I've matured much after training Cage. Now, who's coming?" Sonya and Johnny both agreed to follow him.  
They talked on walkie talkie to Cassie, Takeda and Jacqui. They told them that they should continue on helping the soldiers and not worry about them. Cassie asked why they were bringing Kung Jin if he needed to rest and Johnny simply replied that he's ok now. They went down to the cave and opened the door. The lizards that usually crawled on people were gone. Johnny Cage rushed towards the Saurians and yelled "Where the fuck is Reptile!"   
"Reptile? What are you talking about Earthrealmer, there is no one here called Reptile."   
"It looks like the guy on the ground is Reptile, and we need him to return."   
"Return? He is staying here forever. Guards, take him and slice him into pieces." The Saurians grabbed their spears and rushed tight towards him. Johnny used his forceballs to break the armour of the guards, exposing their flesh. Kung Jin was able to shoot his arrows through their chests thanks to them not having armour anymore. Sonya took up her guns and began blasting at the Saurian guards.  
"They cannot kill all of us. Tiamat, deal with Syzoth later, these actions won't be unpunished." Tiamat let go of the tooth he was holding into that was halfway into Reptile's chest. He began attacking Sonya. She had hit him right on his chin with one of her kicks. She tried doing that again but Tiamat could successfully duck it, grab her leg and slamming her right into the ground. He jumped right onto her. Johnny and Kung Jin were busy fighting the other Saurians. He began hitting her right at the face until he had her nosebleed and began to spit blood.  
"I don't know why you went down here but you should know this. Never fight a Saurian, you will lose."   
Tiamat had been preparing to spit acid right into her face before they had begun the fight. Johnny and Kung Jin noticed that Reptile was pulling out the tooth he had stuck in him. He went towards Tiamat and noticed that his throat was bigger so he knew that the acid would come out sooner or later. He took the tooth and jammed it right into Tiamat's cheeks. The acid that he was spitting out went out of the two holes and Sonya kneed him right into his testicles, causing them to explode.   
"Oh shit, that motherfucker got terminated." Tiamat saw that Reptile was now up and told Tiamat that he shouldn't have attacked them. Tiamat fell on the floor with the acid and his blood pouring out of his cheeks.  
"You think that I will accept you know? You will never escape this place." After Zarriek told them that, they noticed that Kotal Kahn went through the door and Zarriek asked why he was here.   
"If you want to keep Reptile's respect, let him go. I know that you have missed him, but is this not a thing a queen should do."  
"But he joined Shao Kahn's army."  
"I know, but he is with me now. And that tyrant is now dead, you'll never see him again."  
"Who was it that killed him?"  
"It was the Thunder God Raiden." Reptile was in shock. He always thought that Raiden wasn't able to kill Shao Kahn, but surprisingly he did.  
"My god, we have been hating Earthrealmer's for so long, but it was one that successfully killed him. I apologise for the attack Earthrealmers, I hope you guys can forgive me."  
They forgave Zarriek, but she had to promise them that they would help in the battles. She agreed, and they all returned to the base.  
"I should return to Outworld now with Kotal Kahn. Don't worry about me, the rest of the Saurian will help you."   
Kotal and Reptile went back to Outworld. They noticed that Erron had caught D'vorah instead of Kollector, his explanation was that Kollector teleported away.  
"This will do, Erron."  
"This One will not serve you, Kotal Kahn."  
"I don't care if you don't serve me, D'vorah. Your betrayal made me realise that having you join us was a mistake."  
Kotal told Erron hat he should finish her. He picked up his gun and began blasting into her face until it was like a string of meat. Erron Black took his horse and began riding right into the sunset. Ermac told Reptile that he wanted to speak with him. They went into the garden and Ermac began speaking about a dangerous entity that was going to return to the realms. Reptile asked who it was, and before Ermac could explain, it appeared right in front of them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to explore the concept of Reptile's old friend betraying him.


	3. An Unwanted Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious figure reveals themselves towards Reptile and Ermac.

The mysterious figure had revealed themself. Ermac and Reptile noticed that Kotal Kahn's flowers that was planted by Jade were full of sand. They knew that Kotal Kahn wouldn't be happy about this, and asked who they were.  
"My name is Geras. I am the Elder God of Time. I know both of you two and I know that you two both want more than you already have. If you help me succeed my goal, I'll grant you two whatever you want."   
"We do not need you here. Begone, jester."   
"Ermac. There are a ton of souls trapped inside of you. I can free them whenever I want by tearing you apart, but I won't if you join me."  
"I'll get Kotal Kahn, we will not join you." Geras told Reptile that he knew his name and that he had just been a slave to other. Reptile ran towards Kotal Kahn to get him but got frozen in time. Ermac shot Geras with a Soul Ball on the back to knock him out and free Reptile from the spell.   
Kotal arrived and saw that his flowers were covered with sand.  
"What have you done here! You come to my garden just to destroy stuff? You will pay!" Geras got up after the Soul Blast. It seemed that he had trouble getting up, probably because it cracked his back. Reptile asked what his goal was and Geras explained.  
"My goal is to merge all of the realms to revive The one Being. If he is arrived, he can kill all of the gods so that it will be simpler for mortals to know what to believe."  
"Your lies don't work here. The One Being would bring chaos to everyone, even mortals. Your true goal is to destroy everything to make everything into your image after the realms are destroyed. But I am not Shao Kahn, so neither if us will join you.  
"You seem to know my true intentions, Kotal. And I know that you wouldn't join me, I would need a more powerful Kahn to help me. But your goons would be needed for my help. And I will take them by force if I have to." Ermac told Kotal Kahn and the rest that they should leave. Kotal Kahn agreed, telling Ermac and Reptile to get Erron Black and the citizens to tell them to go to the Koliseum.  
"You can't escape me, Kotal. I will find you."  
"I'm not going anywhere. If you want me to go, you'll have to kill me." The others went to the Koliseum with their stuff. Kotal picked up his sword and began swinging it. Geras made his fist into a boulder and hit Kotal Kahn right on the stomach. Kotal summoned a Blood Totem to get healed and used a Totem to strengthen himself. He kicked Geras right in the face, making him bleed from the eyes. Geras was trying to stand up but kept falling down.  
"Do not try come back or I'll finish you the next time."  
Geras teleported away to the hourglass. He thought about what Kotal had said. If he couldn't join him, why couldn't Shao Kahn? He began looking into the past to see the right moment to bring Shao Kahn into the future. He saw that Shao Kahn could take a blast from the Elder Gods without moving. When he saw that he made the choice to bring him into the future.   
"You can't kill me, Raiden. Your allies are dead and your champion. Nobody, even the Elder Gods can't help you. Now, give me Earthrealm and I might spare you, it's your choice."   
"Earthrealm will not be yours, Shao Kahn. You can try to kill me, but I'll never give up defending Earthrealm." Shao Kahn began getting more angry at Raiden and threw a spear at him. Raiden teleported behind him and began using his electricity to make Shao Kahn more dizzy. He stopped and saw that Shao Kahn was beginning to turn into sand.  
"What have you done, Raiden! If you think that you have finished me for good, just you know that I am Shao Kahn, Conqueror of worlds, and that title will stay."  
"This isn't my magic, Shao Kahn. I can only shoot electricity, not turn people into sand." Shao Kahn was confused, demanding Raiden to tell him how he can stop it, but it was too late. Shao Kahn disappeared and Raiden was confused but glad, knowing that Shao Kahn wouldn't bother them anymore. Johnny and Sonya went towards Raiden and asked how he did that. He explained that he didn't have a clue. They noticed that more sand began to appear. Raiden used his electricity to fry the sand. Geras appeared behind them, giving Johnny a fright.  
"Geras, I need answers. Why did Shao Kahn turn into sand?" Geras explained that Shao Kahn isn't dead, but in the future where he is more darker than now.   
"That Elder God beam didn't work against him because I used magic to weaken the beams powers."  
"But you wouldn't want him to merge the realms would you? The One Being would kill all the Elder Gods, including you." Geras explained that he would just freeze The One Being in time.  
"We will stop you, Geras! If you think that you will succeed, you are too hopeful."  
"I hope you have that mindset in the future when you are attacking realms." Geras vanished into the future. At the hourglass, Shao Kahn was confused. He asked Geras who he was and why he was there. Geras explained that he needed him to kill Kotal so that he could reclaim his throne.   
"Reclaim my throne from General Kotal? Ha, how could that blue painted idiot defeat me and take it?"  
"When Raiden killed you, Mileena became Kahnum. After she lost the throne, Kotal took it."  
"He won't have it for long. Where is he?"  
"At the Koliseum with Reptile, Erron Black and Ermac." Shao Kahn looked where the Koliseum was. The throne would be his again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, Geras didn't bring the good guys from the past into the future like Kronika!


	4. Unfair Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotal and his members head out to Earthrealm to ask for help.

Back at Kotal's Koliseum, Kotal Kahn had made sure that the citizens of Outworld had calmed down and told them that they would be able to go back to their homes after they knew what they were dealing with.  
"I see that you don't have any scars Kotal Kahn, why is that thing a threat?"  
"I'll explain to you Erron. If I hadn't used totems against him, I would have been dead." Erron questioned who the man was, and Ermac explained that it was Geras, the Elder God of Time.  
"Oh so it's one of those Elder God bastards. If the girl we imprisoned could take one down, why can't we?"  
"When I was in Earthrealm, Cassie told me that she was able to defeat Shinnok due to her father's magic powers." Ermac told Kotal Kahn that they should probably go to Earthrealm to ask for help. Everyone agreed, knowing that they all needed their help to fight an Elder God. Reptile also told them that Zattera's warriors would be able to aid them due to him befriending Zarriek after their falling out. Kotal demanded his soldiers to go the citizens and return them home.  
"I'll get the horses, stay here." Erron Black ran towards the shed where the horses usually are. He got the horses and went back to the other three. They began riding towards Eathrealm and began discussing on how Kotal Kahn would take care of Outworld while he was gone, but Reptile exlained that they could use Earthrealm's technology.  
At the Special Forces Base, Johnny saw that they were arriving. He told Sonya and the rest they they needed to stay because of a foe named Geras attacked them, resulting in Outworld being a dangerous place to be in. Johnny said that they were welcome to stay here until they were able to move back. Sonya told them that if they stayed here they must aid them if Geras attacks the Special Forces Base. Kotal Kahn told her that she didn't need to worry after her daughter was able to defeat an Elder God. "You guys won't have any problem with an Elder God. Me and my dad were able to kick Shinnok's ass." Ermac told Cassie that it would be much more difficult due to Geras being able to freeze people in time. Erron Black told Kung Jin that he may should contact Raiden to see if he had more knowledge for Geras than the rest. "Umm Erron, there is one little problem. It's not that you tried to kill me and my friends, it's that Raiden has changed. After Shinnok had been defeated, he began becoming more serious than before, attacking realms that he saw as a threat against Earthrealm. His lightning had turned red after he was in the Korrupted Jinsei Chamber." "Dammit, I guess we're going to be alone in solving this shit." Kung Jin told Erron that they didn't need to worry since thry had each others back. Back at the Koliseum, Ferra-Torr had woken up after sleeping for 3 Outworld days. They questioned the citizens around them where Kotal Kahn and the rest went and they said Earthrealm. "They no leave me and Torr behind!" Ferra began telling Torr that he should ask more citizens while she looked for food. Torr went around the market and saw a mysteriously hooded figure. He noticed that they had a satchel on their back with it clearly being from Kotal Kahn. Torr went towards the figure and put it's head on it's shoulder. The mysterious figure quickly turned themselves and Torr saw that it was Kollector. Ferra quickly rushed towards Torr and went on his back. "I remember when you two were serving Shao Kahn, but now you serve Kotal." "Kotal master no Shao!" Kollector got mad. Knowing that Shao Kahn wouldn't have liked this, he took out all his weapons from his satchel. Ferra-Torr went into a fighting stance while Outworlders began cheering them on. Torr did a straight hook while Kollector simply ducked over it and stabbed him in the foot. While Torr was screaming in pain and Kollector having an issue taking his blade out of Torr's foot due to the flesh being pretty big, Ferra used her arm blade ton stab Kollector right in the chest. Torr had recovered and took his left arm and picked Kollector up from his feet. He began punching him in the same place where Ferra had stabbed him, causing more blood to flow out of the wound. "Kotal dismissed you guys, Erron Black was supposed to kill you both!" Ferra told Kollector that Erron was too scared of Torr to kill them. Kollector began questioning himself why Shao Kahn and Kotal Kahn had picked them if they were one of the worst warriors in Outworld. Torr had gotten tired of hitting Kollector and dropped him. Ferra yelled at Torr for dropping, while it was happening Kollector began standing up. The other Outworlders stop cheering on and went dead silent. A man who seemed to have dragon like features and was bigger than the rest of them walked by, they didn't want to anger him for fear of a fight starting. After Ferra had yelled at Torr for a long time, the man with the dragon features summoned a spear and threw it right into Torr's chest, impaling him to the floor. Ferra was trying to lift the spear up to free Torr but was unable to due to the spear being very heavy. "Who was it who threw that spear against that cretin?" Kollector expected to get an answer by any of the civilians around him, but got none. He then heard the stomps of the man with the dragon features, who was getting closer and closer. Kollector focused on the man's face and noticed that it was the old emperor, Shao Kahn. "Shao Kahn? I thought that you were dead after Raiden killed you, how are you still alive?" "Raiden killed me? Ha, he will never be able to due that now do to Geras making me stronger than ever." "Geras is one of the Elder Gods that destroyed you with the help of Raiden, can you really thrust him my excellency?" "He and I share one goal, merging the realms to bring The One Being back to kill off the other Elder Gods. But if I sense a betrayal, me and you will finish him." Kollector bowed and asked him what he should do with Ferra and Torr. "Let Torr stay down until Ferra is dealt with, do whatever you want to with her." Kollector took his satchel off his back and opened it. He took Ferra by the legs and put her right in the bag and closed it shut. "If anyone of you dare oppose me or Shao Kahn, you will end up like these cretins. So you have a choice, serve us or die." The civilians began giving Kollector some coins to have a better chance of not getting killed by Shao Kahn, a smile on Kollector began showing. He then took Ferra out of his satchel and tried looking up a way to kill her. He then saw that there was a chef cooking outside. He went towards the chef and removed the lid from the pot and tossed Ferra right into the boiling water. He then closed the lid, making her death unable to escape from. Shao Kahn went towards the pot and saw that the chef was making some sausages from the flesh of Oni. He grabbed a sausage from the pot, not even reacting to the burns his arm had dealt with, and ate the sausage in one bite. "H- how does it taste." The chef was expecting Shao Kahn to have a fit and threaten him by saying that he would drown him in the boiling water, but he didn't. "I am aware that the pathetic Earthrealmer's don't eat Oni meat due to it apparently causing fire to their weak bodies, but this was really good. Too bad that Kollector added a flavour of failure." Both the chef and Kollector laughed. "I think you have something that belongs to me, Kollector." "Indeed, Emperor. I'll grab it out of my satchel and give it back to you." He took his arm in his satchel and began looking for what Shao Kahn had been demanding. Despite the small size of the satchel, it was huge. You could fit whatever you could image in their. "Here it is, Emperor. You wouldn't think that I would forget about one of your most iconic thing while you were gone?" He grabbed Shao Kahn's helmet and gave it to him. Shao Kahn slowly put the helmet on and a grin was appearing. A civilian went towards him and kicked Shao Kahn right in the back. "You really think that you can kick him and walk away? You will be paying double of what everyone else will do." "That guy is just a poser, a false Kahn! If that really was Shao Kahn, he would have summoned his mighty warhammer by now, but I forgot that this is just theatre." The rest of the civilians that were watching began cheering, thinking that Shao Kahn would reveal himself as someone else. Instead, he summoned his warhammer and they began to fight. It didn't take one second until Shao Kahn did a shoulder dash, causing the civilian to go down on the floor. He then began smashing the civilian's legs until they were mush. "Don't forget people, it's just theatre." Nearly every single civilian began laughing except for the guy who Shao Kahn had fought, who was screaming for his life. Kollector noticed that he was trying to control away, but it was getting harder for him due to the severe blood loss. He told Shao Kahn and he turned against him again. "Please have mercy, I have a wife and kid." "Your words don't matter to me. I'm sure that they will realise how stupid you were when they see the words 'Killed by Shao Kahn' on your tombstone, like a weakling could take me in a fight." He then proceeded to smash his skull in with his warhammer. "Now Geras told me that General Kotal was at the Koliseum, can you tell me more." "Yes my Emperor. Kotal and his allies have escaped to Earthrealm, presumably the SF Base. If you go there, you will probably find them." "Thank you, Kollector. But one thing, who are his allies?" "His allies are Erron Black, Reptile and Ermac." Shao Kahn took noticed to all the names Kollector said. He had hired Erron Black for assassinations, Reptile was one of his fastest warriors and he himself had created Ermac from the souls of dead Edenian warriors, including Jerrod, Kitana's father and Sindel's husband. "I'll teach them a lesson about serving him. In the meantime, I'll go get my armour and you stay here, I'll return soon." "Yes my excellency. Together, we'll make Outworld yours!" Shao Kahn nodded and looked at Torr again. He removed the spear from his back and he was now able to walk away, saddened by Ferra's death. "To everyone here, you will bow to your Emperor Shao Kahn, Muhahaha!"


End file.
